When the Cat's Away
by KoalaKiller
Summary: (Ranma 12 Xover) Because of Happosai, Shampoo finds herself in another world where she is found by two powerful feline Pokemon, and now the Amazon starts on her own Adventure to find her way home.
1. Chapter 1 Revised 1

When the Cat's away.  
  
Chapter 1 (PG Rating)  
  
By KoalaKiller Version 1.0  
  
The sound of waves breaking on the shore and the heavy smell of seawater filled the Pokemon's senese as it gazed at the approaching sunrise. The humanoid figure slowly looked with both its mind and eyes for the new presence that it sensed not but 5 minutes ago.  
  
The creature's search though didn't last long as it suddenly halted in mid- air while it heard a mental call.  
  
(Excellent, I was afraid for a moment we might have had hostile visitors once more.)  
  
A short pause before a sudden flash as the creature was now hovering above a small pinkish-white animal that its Mother had found.  
  
(How interesting), it mentally noted to the small Pokemon hovering besides him, (I do believe this isn't a Pokemon from the odd readings I'm receiving from it.)  
  
Its Mother, a small creature that gave a sense of great age, sent another mental message.  
  
(Its surface thoughts are odd too, they remind me of humans. How curious.)  
  
The larger creature seemed to stare hard at the sleeping animal before it, then suddenly without warning the Pokemon sharply hovered back in surprise.  
  
Its companion was curious about that reaction and decided to do its own deeper probe of the creature that shared a form similar to its own.  
  
And it as well, was shocked as she found out more of their unexpected visitor.  
  
(Unbelievable, I would have never thought it possible for this little one to be a cursed human), said the larger Pokemon.  
  
"Mew." The smaller Pokemon floated down next to the unconscious animal, giving it a better up close expection.  
  
(I do believe she will wake soon, so lets move her to our home.) The larger Pokemon waved its claw at the creature and suddenly it vanished, making the smaller Pokemon float back up to the other Pokemon's level.  
  
"Mew." She said, swishing her tail around.  
  
(Yes, it seems the fates have once more want to test me in how I will handle this situation.)  
  
With that said, the two vanished as well in a flash as dawn slowly broke.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yawning as consciousness returned, the purple haired girl slowly woke from a restless sleep, her mind not fully active as she ignored her current surroundings.  
  
"Mmmm." As the girl started to stretch, but suddenly stopped when.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Aiyaah?"  
  
Finally snapping awake with a start, the girl sprang into a ready crouching position, staring at a strange yellow creature that she didn't recognise.  
  
"Where Shampoo, where Ranma, Where Demon Master!" the girl demanded to no- one in general, for now ignoring the little animal before her. That same animal just looked up and seemed confused, but she just continued look around the room she was currently in and wondered where she was, how she got here and when did she change back.  
  
(I believe I can answer some of those questions, but how it is possible for you to be here, that would need me to have your permission to do a proper mind probe since I dislke having to deep scan minds without consent.)  
  
"Hiyaa! Why there voice now in Shampoo head, did Pervert Master do something to Shampoo? And where is everyone?"  
  
(No young one), the voice answered and from out of no where two alien things appeared before her, one was small, feline like while the other she had a hard time describing but it too had a feline image.  
  
"Ai-aiya." She said in dismay, her senses screaming at her to NOT piss off these things before her.  
  
(Do not be afraid, warrior, myself and my fellow kind will not hurt you in any way, in fact we would like to see if we can help you.)  
  
"Help Shampoo? But why help Shampoo, She no even know where she is." Her memory of events had been slowly coming back to her and this bad feeling that something wrong had happened to her after she had pushed her beloved away from whatever the old Pervert was casting.  
  
(I am afraid that you are far from home, young one, from what memories I briefly accessed from my probe, it seems this 'Master' has sent you to our world-.)  
  
"World?" The purple-haired Amazon blinked.  
  
(Yes. It seems that this aging human used something that you could call 'magic', to send you to another world. I am sorry to have to inform you of this but for now you are stranded here and we cannot send you back currently.)  
  
"Shampoo on other world, but, but." Her mind failed to process this information for some moments, before mumbling.  
  
"Shampoo then saved Ranma from old pervert." She paused, "but now Shampoo lost in other world, Aiyaaaah." Suddenly a depressing feeling came over her heart. How would she get home?  
  
(Do not worry, young warrior, we will help.)  
  
Looking up at the strange human shaped animal before her, Shampoo's reddish- brown eyes scanned both of the feline looking things, but suddenly she felt something tug on her pants.  
  
Pants? Where did those come from? She thought but then as she looked down she saw that little yellow animal from earlier. It looked back up at her in concern and for some reason Shampoo had the strong urge to pick it up and hug it close to her chest.  
  
(That is my friend Pikachu, the voice said which she gathered came from the larger feline creature. If you wish to know, that is an electic-type Pocket Monster, or for short Pokemon.)  
  
"Poke-mon? A Pi-ka-chu?" she blinked at the strange, but cute yellow thing.  
  
"Pika, pike!" It nodded its head, looking up at her with excitement.  
  
"Aiyah, it cute."  
  
(Indeed, human females tend to say that about this species though this type of Pokemon can give you a nasty shock if you're not careful.)  
  
"Hiyaaaa." Shampoo smiled nerviously at that comment.  
  
(Well then, since things are calming down, lets move out from this room and into the main chamber so we can discuss the situation that you have by mistake placed yourself in.)  
  
Hearing this and with the knowledge now that she wasn't where she was suppose to be, Shampoo's shoulders slumped. But moments later, she felt a small, warm furry thing jump onto her shoulder and looked to see that this thing called a Pikachu had hopped onto her like she might do when in Neko form.  
  
(Come young one, and follow us so we can maybe find a solution to this puzzle.)  
  
"Mew!"  
  
(And yes, I believe Mew is right, you must keep your mind positive since I sense great power in you that most humans in this world lack. So show us your strength and hope that we can send you home.)  
  
Looking back up at the now departing 'Pokemon', Shampoo thought briefly on what this creature had said and nodded to herself. Yes, she must remain strong, Amazons do not give up. She hadn't given up on her challenges so far in Japan, and no way would she now knowing that her Great-grandmother would be most disappointed in her.  
  
So forcing the growing depressing feelings back as far as she could, the Amazon Champion followed the weird creatures called Pokemon out of the room she had woken up in, while the small Pokemon called Pikachu rode on her shoulder.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
In Nerima, where Shampoo had been calling home for the last year or so, the infamous group called the Nerina Wrecking Crew was currently beating down a dirty old pervert.  
  
"Where is she, old fart! WHERE IS SHE!!!" Shouted Ranma into the face of the founder of the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.  
  
"I..I." the old Master babbled, true fear gripping his aging heart as he had realised that the events not long maybe had sealed his death.  
  
"You're a dead man once the old woman finds out that you sent her great- granddaughter to other world, and that you have no way of accessing again." Growled the girl with huge spatula.  
  
"God, I can't believe this is happening," muttered Akane Tendou, who was still staring at the place where her long-time rival had vanished, "Cologne is going to go nuts over this, and I doubt even the Amazons will have the means to find Shampoo."  
  
Ryouga remained silent, not knowing what to do or say as he watched Ranma try and choke the old fool.  
  
"Once Mousse returns with Cologne, I'm out of here." Grumbled Ukyo, "no way in hell I'm going to be around her when she gets here."  
  
Akane said nothing to that, only listened to the racket Ranma and Happosai was making.  
  
"Its usually Ranma-honey that gets into these situations, not Shampoo." Ukyo was still stunned by the act the purple-haired Amazon had done, saving Ranma from being sent to who knows where. And this all had to happen because the old coat was upset with Ranma and what he had said earlier that day.  
  
It was some minutes later when finally the group felt a flaring aura, and knew that Cologne was arriving any moment.  
  
And so, as Mousse stepped into the clearing follow by the old Amazon leader, everyone turned their attention to her as they heard the old woman speak softly.  
  
"Where have you taken my dear Shampoo, Happy?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
End Notes:  
Man its been YONKS since I've written anything with cute fuzzy critters in my fics. So what did you think? Is it worth it to continue on? Does anyone out there want to see Shampoo in a starring role for once? Do you want to see our Chinese cutie kick Rocket Den ass?  
  
Well if so, reviews would be great and any suggestions and ideas wouldn't hurt either.  
  
Website - Chinese Kitten (Yuri Fanfiction) 


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cat's Away.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: KoalaKiller Version 0.9  
  
"So you know about Shampoo curse?" Asked the Amazon, as the small group entered a large room. Shampoo noted it had a huge TV screen on the far wall with all types of what she knew to be computers, yes that was the right term she thought.  
  
(Yes. I was quite surprised at that ability you have, even though it does make your life hard), said the Pokemon who's name she learned was Mewtwo.  
  
"Shampoo no like curse, but learn to live with and even use to advantage."  
  
(Like spying for example, and against this Saotame Ranma that I saw briefly in your thoughts and memories.)  
  
Shampoo couldn't help but feel some shame on that comment. It was true she used her curse like a punishment on Ranma, when he either hurt her feelings or did something that didn't sit well with her.  
  
"Shampoo know she made mistakes, but no can help self at times."  
  
(Maybe, but I do sense good intentions within you even with the way you were raised. However, this discussion can continue another time because for now we must start forming a plan of action on the matter on how to return you home.)  
  
Shampoo nodded, as she and the Pikachu on her shoulder came to stand besides the large chair that Mewtwo had seated himself.  
  
(For starters, I do wish to examine your memories on the events that lead you to our home, so if I can probe.?)  
  
Swallowing hard, Shampoo knew she needed to do all she could do get back, though the thought of something looking through her mind didn't sit well with her.  
  
(Do not worry, I will only read through the moments before and during the battle with the human called Happosai.)  
  
Slowly nodding her head, she closed her eyes as she waited for whatever was to come. It was only moments later when it seemed nothng was happening that she reopened her eyes and looked up towards the feline Pokemon and saw that he was working on a keyboard on each arm rest.  
  
(My probes that I use do not cause any discomfort, so I can access what I only need at my own pace.)  
  
"Aiyyaah." murmured the Amazon, as some moments later found herself patting the little Pokemon that was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Pika-chuuu." The yellow Pokemon sighed in delight as the human she was resting on was now scratching her behind the ears.  
  
Mew, who was floating near Shampoo, turned its head around to see a few more of their fellow kind enter the main chamber.  
  
Shampoo herself was startled when she heard a growling noise from the entrance. Spinning around, she couldn't help herself step back in a rare case of fear as 3 new creatures entered the large room.  
  
Out of the three new Pokemon that she was gazing at, it was the largest one that had caused the reaction. The large reddish dragon which she quickly noted had fire burning from its tail, was glaring back at her with suspicion and the Amazon's urge to summon her Chinese broadsword was hard to keep in check.  
  
"Aiyaa, wha-what is that?" She finally muttered out, for now only keeping her attention at the red dragon.  
  
(That, warrior, is my large, fire-breathing friend Charizard), Mewtwo answered the question automatically while he continued to work on his armrest controls.  
  
"Char-zard?" Shampoo thought the name was weird, but then again, people thought her name in Japan was weird.  
  
"Mew!" The small feline Pokemon seemed to direct some comment towards the red Pokemon, who in return gave the floating cat-type an odd look then seem to ignore Shampoo as it moved around the 2 smaller Pokemon in front of it and settle down in one corner of the room, laying on the floor while giving the impression that it was going to take a nap.  
  
"Shampoo no think Pokemon be THAT big." The Amazon then looked at the other two Pokemon, both roughly around Pikachu's size. One was green, walked on all fours and had what she believed to be a flower bulb on its back.  
  
The other she thought looked like a turble. She thought it looked cute too, and seeing it able to stand on its back legs was an interesting sight.  
  
"Mew, mew."  
  
(Ah yes, where are my manners, said Mewtwo, those are some of our other friends who live on this island. The one with the shell is known as a Squirtle, a water-type Pokemon. And the other we call Bulbasaur, a grass- type Pokemon.)  
  
"Ahh, nice meet new Pokemon," she waved nerviously, still a bit put off from the resting red dragon.  
  
"Bulb, bulb." Vines to Shampoo's surprise, came out of the sides of the green Pokemon, seeming to wave back.  
  
"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The turble looking Pokemon also waved as they both came forward. Both looking at her in a curious fashion.  
  
"Pika, pi, Pika!"  
  
The Pikachu suddenly jumped off her shoulder and landed before her friends, and soon the 3 Pokemon started to chat among themselves.  
  
"Aiyah, Shampoo wish could understand."  
  
(Many humans wish that too, my new friend, but for now I have news on my search for leads to send you home.)  
  
"Already? You work fast."  
  
(Indeed, it does help having the ability of psychic power.)  
  
Suddenly, the large monitor in front of them flashed and instead of strange letters, two images was now shown.  
  
(I have looked into a few leads that might have helped us, and though the human race on this planet does not have the ability to travel offworld, my kind do have a few Pokemon that could assist us.)  
  
"You mean these two are Pokemon, and could help?" Asked Shampoo, studying both pictures closely.  
  
(Yes, these two Pokemon. The one on the left is know only as Unown. Much isn't known about this odd Psychic-type but that it seems to have both the power and knowledge to warp reality to its pleasure.)  
  
"Aiyaa, that one strong Pokemon."  
  
(Indeed, though this mysterious creature does have a fatal weakness. It cannot access this great power without having all 26 of its kind present.)  
  
"That bad, so we go look for this Pokemon?"  
  
(Not yet, since I would like to keep from using this option if we cannot find the other psychic Pokemon.)  
  
"Ohh. Why?" Shampoo would have thought looking for something that great and powerful would help them a great deal.  
  
(My main reason, warrior Shan pu, is I believe the power of Unown can be unstable and unpredictable, and should only be our last option.)  
  
"Mew, mew." Noted Mew, who was casually floating around Mewtwo's chair.  
  
(Indeed Mother, we can most likely find this Pokemon some where around the Ruins of Alph, so it is best we go the harder route in discovering the knowledge we seek.)  
  
"Mew."  
  
(Yes, at times the harder path can always be the better.)  
  
Shampoo blinked at that comment as she continued to hear his words in her mind.  
  
"So we go find this other Pokemon, um what name?" The Amazon looked at the right enlarged Picture, seeing a small whitish creature that looked quite alien like.  
  
(The Pokemon we will first look for is known as Celebi. It has been said that this psychic/grass type can travel through the streams of time. So I believe if I can talk to any of its kind who has time travelled, I'll ask if they know of a way to open up a portal or rift to other dimension.)  
  
Nodding, Shampoo soon grow a thoughtful look as Mewtwo went silent, probably as well in thought on the upcoming mission.  
  
"Shampoo would like to find time travel Pokemon, if you let," the purple- haired teenager finally said after a minute of silent thought, "she get self in mess, no want to sit around do nothing when other do all work."  
  
(I was hoping that you would say this, since I do not like appearing around humans of this world.)  
  
"Oh, why that?"  
  
Shampoo was surprised to here a chuckle in her mind, as Mewtwo's large chair seem to swivel to face her.  
  
(Many humans of this world would do anything to see a Pokemon like myself, as same for my Mother. We are known as 'Legendary' Pokemon, creatures that are so rare that it is a honor to be in our presence.)  
  
"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that.  
  
(Anyways my friend, if you wish to search for this Pokemon, you will need tools and information of the land.)  
  
With a few taps on his keyboard, the large screen once more switched pictures and this time showed a young looking boy.  
  
(This promsing boy only some months back run into a Celebi, and I believe seeking him out should be your first goal. He is quite a fine Pokemon trainer and I believe he and his friends will help you.)  
  
"Pokemon trainer?" Shampoo blinked in confusion.  
  
(Yes, that is the name of people who hunt down Pokemon to capture and train them. Their goal is to make the Pokemon they catch stronger and to test the Pokemon's abilities in tournaments to see who is the better Pokemon trainer.)  
  
"Oh." She shrugged, it sounded a bit odd to do something like that but also sounded interesting, training these creatures in combat would be a curious experience.  
  
(So I will arrange it that you can carry Pokemon, since my friend here, he waved his claw at Pikachu, will company you on his mission to find Celebi.)  
  
"Pi?"  
  
(Yes, I think its time for you to spread your wings and see new horizons. And Shan Pu here will need an experienced Pokemon for just in case she runs into trouble while travelling.)  
  
Pikachu nodded his head to that and jumped onto Shampoo's shoulder, looking forward to whatever the future would bring her.  
  
"But how Shampoo find this boy.?"  
  
(He's name is Satoshi, and I will use my power to teleport you near to where he was last seen.)  
  
"Teleport? Hiyaaa.."  
  
(Do not worry, it's a safe mode of transport if done by experienced psychics.)  
  
"Um, ok." Shampoo said after a moment.  
  
Mewtwo then stood and approached her. (Once I have teleported you, head towards the nearest Mountain, called Silver, and find the closest Pokemon centre.)  
  
"Pokemon centre?"  
  
(It's a place of healing Pokemon and other tasks. There I will arrange for you to be given a few things that will help you.)  
  
"Right."  
  
(Once you have receive the package, ask about the Trainer Satoshi Masuta and if he had been there in the last 24 hours. If he has, then he is already on his way home. If so, ask the nurse for a map to reach Pallet Town and from what I know from your memories you are good at tracking, so you shouldn't have any problems finding this town.)  
  
"What if boy not been there yet?"  
  
(Then wait, since I doubt he and his friends will pass that Centre without healing and resting.)  
  
"Mew!"  
  
(Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Mother. Here take this since I believe you will need it.)  
  
Suddenly before Shampoo was a hovering backpack, bluish in colour like her new pants she was wearing.  
  
(I had this prepared just in case you needed to travel in our world. Inside you will find food, water, and special devices called Pokeballs.)  
  
"What that?" Said Shampoo, as she put on the backpack.  
  
(They are specially make balls that I created that can capture and hold any Pokemon. They are not normal Pokeballs so only use them if you need to since I only gave you a limited supply.)  
  
Shampoo reached around and started to feel around inside the pack, and soon pulled out a black and gold ball.  
  
(To use them, they are voice coded so if you wish to capture a Pokemon just say the word 'capture' and throw the ball at your target. Once it touches the Pokemon it will open up and suck it in.)  
  
"Aiyah!"  
  
(Indeed, an interesting invention that men of this world created many generations ago.)  
  
"Shampoo promise to use only need to."  
  
(Right then, I would guess delaying any more would just waste time, so are you ready?)  
  
Shampoo nodded as she stood in a ready position, while watching Mewtwo's body start to glow faintly.  
  
(Farwell Shan pu of the Joketsuzoku, and remember to have the Nurse from the Pokemon Centre show you how to use the device she gives you. I will contact you through the device called Pocket Gear and hopefully give you more information on Celebi.)  
  
Shampoo nodded, saying 'Thank you.' And that was all she could say as within seconds she was teleported away.  
  
"Mew?" The Legendary psychic Pokemon asked moments later.  
  
(Yes Mother, I think I did the right thing. I sensed the hand of fate wanting her to be sent to that location and thought it was close enough to where she needed to go.)  
  
"Mew, mew."  
  
(I hope so too, she will need all the luck she can get.)  
  
End of Chapter 2  
And that's number 2 down. I thought since people reviewed I should reward them with a new chapter quicker then I was planning(as well revised chapter 1).  
  
So what did you think? You guys still interested to see what Shampoo gets up to before she meets up with Satoshi and the others? Right now I can't say how many chapters I've got planned but I've got enough plot to keep me busy just in case I get writers block flu.  
  
On a side note, if you see anything out of place tell me since this was touched up very quickly before I went to bed.  
  
Next chapter we'll see a bit more of Ranma's gang of misfits and see where Shampoo was taken to.  
  
And remember boys and girls, reviews and comments do make the world go around.  
  
Japanese - English Satoshi - Ash Masuta - Master (heh, I know thats lame to use but I was lazy in finding a nice last name.)  
  
~KoalaKiller  
  
Author notes: 


	3. Chapter 3

When the Cat's Away.  
  
By: KoalaKiller  
  
Chapter 3 Version 0.9  
  
In the minutes of Cologne's arrival there had been much yelling, flaring auras and general name calling until the group had finally got it out of their systems and got down to business.  
  
"So this is what casued my Great-Granddaughter's disappeance?" inquired Cologne, her voice sharp as a Katana as she examined the items that had stolen her heir.  
  
"Yeah, these are the things the old pervert used on me, or tried to." Grunted out Ranma, as he continued to hold onto the back of Happosai's gi.  
  
The items that Ranma was referring to were an old rolled up scroll and some red gem, though its colour had seemed to had faded.  
  
"So where did you get these from, old man? or should I say stole them from?" growled out Ryouga, looking at the two items.  
  
"Stolen? Ha! They wer-" he was shortly cute off as Ranma shook him hard makingthe aging pervert pause.  
  
"Happy, I need to know where you took these from so I can my get a clue where I might be able to find a counter for this spell."  
  
"I." The ancient man began so say something but glanced at his first love from centuries ago and even he, the mischief maker of Nerina could see the anger and sadness in the old crone.  
  
"I can't totally recall where I got them." He finally said, as he gazed at the gem in Akane's hand, "I've been over the world too many times to be able to remember everything I've done."  
  
"You sure?" Ukyo glared down at the pervert, "or are you just pulling our strings again."  
  
"Hey, hey, when it comes to losing one of my favorite girls, I don't kid around, cutie." Hmph'ed out Happosai, then gave a thoughtful look as he looked briefly at the silent Mousse.  
  
"But I'm pretty sure I found it in a temple somewhere in either India or China, since I did collect a lot of things in those countires."  
  
Cologne nodded to that, as she took the gem off Akane, "I would suggest that too, though where I wouldn't have a clue."  
  
"So Cologne, you have something in mind on how to get Shampoo back?" asked Akane, seeing the elder look closely at the faded gem.  
  
"For now, no, but my villiage might have something in its archives about spells powered by gems."  
  
"So then, you'll heading back to China." Said Ukyo, nervously flipping one of her mini-sptalua's around in her hand.  
  
"Indeed I ma, it's the only way for me to do proper research, and to see if our lore masters of our village can recharge this gem since I'm guessing we might need it again."  
  
"And what of myself." Mousse quietly asked, talking for the first time since he had bought the elder to Happosai.  
  
"You'll travel back with me to the village, since there is no use in you bothering people while I'm away."  
  
The Hidden Weapons Master nodded to that, as the group went silent for several moments.  
  
"So. we will hear from you if you find something, right?" asked Ranma, nervously shuffling his feet as finally had droped Happosai.  
  
"I will, though do not think I will find results in quick time since I have much to look through to see if what my village have learnt since the days we where once an empire.  
  
"Right, well." Akane trailed off.  
  
"I have an idea!" Happosai finally exclained, "I'll come back with you and help with-" he was cut short of that as Akane grabbed the back of his Gi and started to drag him towards where she knew where home would be.  
  
"I don't think so, you'll already casued us enough problems and having a horde of angry Amazons blaming our family for what happen to Shampoo is the last thing we need, so."  
  
"Yeah, you might be a pain in the ass," grumbled Ranma, "but we can drop our problems like you on other people."  
  
"Hmph! Well I never." mumbled the pervert as he was dragged off.  
  
Cologne and Mousse silently watched as the remaining members of the Nerima crew left.  
  
"Well boy, lets move out since I want to be packed and ready by morning sunrise."  
  
And so, the ancient crone began to pogo off towards their home away from home as Mousse one more time looked at the place Shampoo had disappeared and silently vowed to again see his purple-haired beloved.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the world of Pocket Monsters.  
  
Shampoo slowly opened her eyes as she focused on her new surroundings.  
  
"Aiyaah, teleporting feel too, too weird," muttered the Amazon as she looked at the many trees, smelling the morning air as the Pikachu on her shoulder jump down.  
  
Pika, pi-pika!" The little yellow ball of furr raced up a nearby tree, as Shampoo watched her climb til reaching a bright red apple.  
  
"Shampoo guess these Pokemon like apples." She had also noted that the teleport had landed her on some dirt path.  
  
"That should be Silver Mountain that Mewtwo said Shampoo walk towards." The path seemed to roughly head towards the modest sized mountain so Shampoo decided to follow it.  
  
By now her travelling companion had retrieved the apple and had jumped back onto her shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu-friend ready now? We heading this way." Shampoo pointed forward and the Pokemon nodded, really having no idea where they were but since they could see a mountain that was probably were Mewtwo wanted them to go.  
  
So the pair started off, walking at a good pace while the two enjoyed the sounds and smells of the forest.  
  
Shampoo was feeling better now, with the sight of the trees and the clean air that she missed since moving to Japan. And when they had came across a small lake, Shampoo wished she had her water-proof soap with her since the water looked so nice and cool to swim in.  
  
Once her Pokemon friend had taken a drink from the lake, the two once more headed off though Shampoo's keen eye had spotted signs of battle around the shores of the lake. She wondered if some Pokemon living around here had gotten into a battle but shrugged off the thought though as noises up ahead gained her attention.  
  
As the path turned to the left Shampoo and Pikachu was suddenly looking at a battle scene. From what Shampoo could see, two men and a woman was hovering over someone. She could tell that their intentions wasn't good as one of the man was holding a bat in hand and seemed to ready to strike the downed person at any time.  
  
Shampoo also noted the large red R's on the three attackers shirts. Two of the them, one male and the female was wearing black while the other man was wearing a while tee-shirt.  
  
Her presence hadn't gone un-noticed though as the woman who was holding one of those things called Pokeballs had spotted her and shortly after as Shampoo had been reading the situation.  
  
"Hey you, girl!" Called out the man in the white shirt, frowning at her as his male friend turned around with Pokeballs at the ready as they eyed the Pikachu.  
  
Shampoo though didn't respond as she prepared herself. She remembered all the lessons years ago of battle survive in the wild. Living near the Musk Kingdom you needed to be able to handle yourself if your ambushed or outnumbered. So looking at the three people who probably were only a few years older then her, she gauged that from their limited movements that none of them knew Martial Arts.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me, I said stand back away from the Pikachu and we wen't hurt you." Shampoo's eyes narrowed as she recognised the leering look from the other males, while the female had taken on an indifferent look towards her.  
  
"No think so!" She finally called out, guessing she was only around 20 or so meters from her targets. Since she was also fast when it came to spiriting, probably faster then Ranma in female form(Bike riding everyday is good training.), she was sure she could rush them.  
  
So before the two black-clothed people could release the Pokemon inside those balls, Shampoo charged.  
  
Her first target was the man in white. Though those other two had Pokemon in those balls, she gathered this man was the leader. So with surprise on her side, she leaped over the downed grey-haired man and to the surprise of the two 'grunts' as she labelled them, lashed out with her foot and connected to the male's chin.  
  
Sailing to the ground in a heap, Shampoo whipped around to the left where she knew the other male was and summoned her bonbori, which thankfully was still with her. So with a powerful thrust, she knocked the wind out the the man's lungs, making him fold over and this caused him to receive a knee to the face.  
  
As the second male went down unconscious, Shampoo turned quickly to the last assailant as the Amazon was greeted to the sight of a Pokemon that to her looked like a large Cobra.  
  
"Arrrr-bok!" it hissed at her, as she stepped back in suarprise but no sooner as she tried to decide on what to do, a sudden 'Pi-ka-chuuuu!' was heard and before her eyes the snake type Pokemon went down with 3rd degree burns.  
  
"Huh?" said the woman with the black, tight-fitting shirt, but before she could recover from the shook of her Pokemon being knock out by one attack, Shampoo had quickly gathered herself and lunged forward with a free hand and grabbed the woman by the neck.  
  
"You lucky Shampoo no treat you like stupid males." Was all she said, as she with strength that a lithe girl like her shouldn't have picked up the older girl and slammed her to the ground, stunning her.  
  
"Night-night." Was the last thing the thief heard as Shampoo used the pressure-points she had learned and put the other girl into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Shampoo soon after once checking both black-clothed thieves looked over to the first one she had attacked and noted he was still out of it.  
  
"Aiyaah, he must have glass jaw."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Turning towards the Pokemon, Shampoo smiled at the small critter, "thank you for that, Shampoo unsure on how to battle Pokemon."  
  
"And you shouldn't, young lady, since that's why we carry Pokemon in the first place." Shampoo blinked and looked over to her right to see the old man had now gotten to his feet, seeming no worse to wear as he regarded her.  
  
"Shampoo only want to help elder, and if need fight Pokemon, then will fight." She said firmly, as she too stood up.  
  
"Maybe, but it seems this Pikachu of yours was enough to handle that Arbok." He nodded to the proud Pokemon, who had again leaped up to Shampoo's shoulder looking at the old man in a curious fashion.  
  
"She no Shampoo's Pokemon, just friend that helping out on quest."  
  
"Oh? She isn't yours?" the man asked, giving the Pokemon a once over look, "she seemed well trained to be able to produce a powerful Thunderbolt like that."  
  
Shampoo shrugged, "It no matter, She hear to help Shamooo finding something important."  
  
The man nodded, as he pulled out a blue Pokeball from his vest.  
  
"I guess I should thank you for defending me from those foul Rocket Den thugs," he examined the ball closely before to Shampoo's surprise, tossed it over to her, "so in exchange I'll let you have this seeing as you would be better able to keep it safe."  
  
"Huh? You give this to Shampoo?" The Amazon caught the Pokeball, as she looked at the man in confusion.  
  
"Yes I am, because its really not mind to begin with." He stated, "I had caught these three trying to catch a rare Dratini, so I decided I couldn't let people like them take a beautiful Pokemon like that."  
  
Shampoo nodded to that. It wouldn't be a good idea to have common thieves take whatever Pokemon was in this ball.  
  
"So seeing you take down these thugs without effort and your Pokemon friend helping out without command, I believe this Pokemon be safer in your hands.  
  
"But Shampoo no need-"  
  
"I insist, since these people laying before us will come after me once more if they know I have the Pokemon."  
  
"Well." Shampoo didn't think it was right to just give her this creature, but seeing the logic in his reasoning, finally nodded.  
  
"Thank you, miss," He then pointed in the direction she had been going, "you shouldn't have far to go til the next Pokemon Centre, so once you reach there you can get the Dratini healed up."  
  
Shampoo nodded and began to turn, though stopped, "what of you? These people might go after you."  
  
"They might, but if they do catch me the Pokemon atleast won't be taken."  
  
"Ahh." Shampoo didn't like the news of that but nodded.  
  
"Shampoo leave now, nice meeting you."  
  
"Goodbye and good luck, child."  
  
As Shampoo started to walk off the Amazon had forgetten to ask the name of the man. So turning around she opened her mouth but froze as all she saw was the three unconscious bodies.  
  
"Huh? Where man go?"  
  
"Pi?" The Pikachu added.  
  
Standing there for a moment, Shampoo scratched her head in confusion but soon shrugged and thought this new world was beginning to be just as weird as Nerima.  
  
As she walked off, a figure from the thick bushes watched the girl and the Pikachu disappear.  
  
"What a very interesting girl, indeed."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author Notes:  
So my Ranma and Pokemon fans, what did you think? Am I being to kind to Shampoo? I'm planning not to give Shampoo ultra-powerful Pokemon, since I didn't like the way 'Fist of the Pikachu' went with Ranma training all these Godlike Pokemon. So expect Shampoo to pick up the odd Pokemon on the way for all types of reasons.  
  
So round 1 goes to Shampoo, but that's not the end of seeing Rocket Den bother our cute Martial Artist. Next chapter Shampoo meets a few familiar faces while.  
  
Well you'll find uot, but when I don't know since I like to get started on chapter 3 of my other fanfic 'Ambush ½', an Lemon Yuri story starring Akane and Shampoo. So you might have to wait for the next chapter but it will come out since I promised myself this time I'll stick to a series.  
  
Until next time.  
  
My Website - Chinese Kitten (Yuri fanfiction) 


End file.
